Eshikdal Triumvirate
*Dalkash *Octan |head_of_state= |commander= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |military= |anthem= |documents= |capital=Esharidu |species=Eshikdal |official_language(s)=Rapret |official_religion(s)= |notable_event(s)= |formation= |dissolution= |affiliation= }} The Eshikdal Triumvirate is History Politics *Fleet Admiral: Ramaus Culture Economy Technology As the eshikdal's spacefaring civilization has existed for thousands of years in addition to their assimilation of previous advancements from fallen empires, the technological capabilities of the Triumvirate is immense. Due to the limitations of their bodies, Stror technological prowess is most evident in their autonomous constructs and Void-based systems, each of which is used by humans but are nowhere near their level. *'Artificial intelligence:' The Triumvirate have highly advanced artificial intelligence programs that surpass that of the other species. Singular programs are capable of operating the entirety of a shipboard strikecraft contingent while maintaining the systems of the ship they are stationed onboard. Dedicated fleet commanders are often created with several subservient AIs who operate in lesser functions. AIs within civilian society is most often found assisting organics rather than doing their work for them, but are fully capable of doing so. *'Megastructures': The Eshikdal have developed far enough to be capable of such engineering feats that would appear unbelievable to those who had not seen them first hand. As their species had discovered and used practically every world they came across, they began the development of artificial worlds that they could control every aspect of, eventually their efforts were successful as they began mass construction for new colonists and installations. Their megastructures range from entire artificial solar systems to Dyson spheres with a miniaturized sun within the sphere itself. Many of these projects had their own versions that were later utilized by the Triumvirate's military for both force projection and production of armed units. Military The Triumvirate naval fleets are comprised of warships that are easily capable of destroying much larger ships. On the ground, they make heavy use of mechanized combat suits that play to their avian visage and making sure they completely dominate their enemy during battle. Their military forces are supported by autonomous drone forces that allow them to completely overwhelm their targets before organic troops themselves fire their first shot. Army While they do engage in combat on the ground, the vast majority of their forces are composed of autonomous drones who support organic soldiers equipped with powerful weaponry. Navy Most space vessels utilized by the Triumvirate are dual-purpose and complementary with each other. Each vessel is built with point defences and some number of strikecraft. Territory Many of the worlds settled by the Triumvirate's populace are artificial in nature, created them to better navigate around the problem of population rising and the need of constant searching for new worlds. The only need for naturally occurring worlds is to act as outposts, staging areas, mining colonies, and for those colonists that prefer the "all-natural lifestyle". *Esharidu, Capital: The outer shell of Esharidu acts as a barrier that protects the inner sanctum of the station. If it were to be destroyed, the inside will be instantaneously teleported to another location for the safety of the occupants. Category:Governments